La Imagen Oculta de Los Gemelos Kaulitz
by Jenna.Davies
Summary: plageos Trata de seria de como , POR SI los Medios de Comunicación le dieran Una Question fulminante twincest del un lemnon oneshot Bill ya Tom Kaulitz , Estilo al , 100 % Creado millas , el pecado , ni Copias Que he aquí disfuten xd


"**LA IMAGEN OCULTA DE LOS GEMELOS KAULITZ" (TWINCEST)**

**POR: SOLANCH KAULITZ**

**PRÓLOGO**

Muchos los han admirado con devoción, pasión, deseo y más de un sinfín de formas, ellos tienen todo lo que una chica pueda desear, fama, belleza, dinero, talento, y estilo pero tienen que pagar un alto precio para mantener esa imagen pública antes los medios de comunicación, amigos y hasta su propia familia.

De que estamos hablando por dios, si estos jóvenes son supuestamente "perfectos" ante la luz pública creemos que no hay ningún tipo de problema o defecto con ellos xd. (Eso es lo que lo que pensamos todas las fanáticas de Tokio hotel), pero viendo su perspectiva fuera de ellos (imagen externa ante el mundo).

Descubran cual es la imagen oculta que esconden los gemelos kaulitz, les invito a leer, mi primer fansfic de ellos, 100% mío, 100% creatividad nada plagios xd.

_**Advertencia**__**: Si no te gusta el twincest kaulitz, o si le tienes asco, o tienes perjuicios, discriminación social, o si eres homofóbico, puedas dar media vuelta y visitar otras cosas, fresitas no quiero problemas, ni ando con rodeos. Cualquier comentario acerca de mi fic es válido, para seguir mejorando, ustedes son los que exigen besitos¡¡¡¡**_

"**LA IMAGEN OCULTA DE LOS GEMELOS KAULITZ" (TWINCEST)**

**POR: SOLANCH KAULITZ**

**Narrador:**

_**Ese día se encontraban los integrantes de Tokio hotel en una rueda de prensa, ante los medios de comunicación miles de periodistas, representantes, fotógrafos se enfocaban a un solo punto en específico "los gemelos kaulitz."**_

_**Lo interrogaban acerca de cómo era su relación con el grupo, como convivían, como enfrentaban los problemas de la banda juntos, en fin hasta que llego una pregunta fulminante de un reportero que decía lo siguiente:**_

-**Reportero:** ¡Buenas tardes¡ soy Jonathan Smith y soy de la cadena de televisión taff, les quería preguntar a los gemelos kaulitz ¿hasta qué punto llega la poderosa conexión entre ustedes dos? Gracias

**-Bill:** (con voz entrecortada y nervios) eh….. Podría repetir la pregunta por favor.

**Reportero: ** Hasta donde llega su conexión, me explico si es una conexión mas allá de lo fraternal, es decir si son más que hermanos, si no amantes.

**-****Bill: (vio estupefacto al reportero, y se quedo si sin palabra alguna)**

**-Tom:**Bueno disculpen a Bill ha estado bastante estresado con tantos compromisos de la banda, las nuevas canciones para el nuevo disco _"Humanoid"_, sesiones de fotos en fin todos estamos bastante ajetreados.

**Reportero: **(dijo con sarcasmo) Eso no responde a mi pregunta Joven kaulitz.

**-Tom: **Bueno nuestra conexión es bastante fuerte, recuerde somos gemelos idénticos, tenemos los mismos sueños a veces, podemos leer nuestras propias mentes entre sí, pero en fin somos hermanos con el mismo ADN, creo que esa pregunta es insólita, como va a haber una relación amorosa entre hermanos por dios, eso sería un sacrilegio.

**-Bill: **es cierto primero somos hermanos segundo somos hombres, y acoto algo no porque me maquille, me tiña el cabello de color negro, use productos cosméticos, y mi vestuario sea un poco diferente, no deben pensar que soy homosexual, lo dije bien claro en la entrevista hecha en su canal taff, no soy gay, soy heterosexual, es mas pido a gritos una novia, y si la tuviera, no la ocultaría, ni ustedes ni a las fans, además eso es imposible que tenga una relación amorosa con mi gemelo, eso sería un ataque en contra de mi familia (**Bill le dio una mirada picara a su hermano tom y le sonrió)**

**Reportero: **entonces porque cuando te pregunte te quedaste estático, en aquel momento, Bill creo que la pregunta te causo una especie de shock.

**Bill:** claro, es bastante fuerte nunca pensé que me preguntaran eso, (en ese momento Bill derramo lágrimas en sus mejillas)

**Tom:** Le vio y le susurro ahora no billa por una puta vez, no llores estamos en el ojo del huracán y lo sabes.

**Narrador:**_**un periodista interrogó a George y a Gustav acerca de cómo era la relación de los gemelos kaulitz dentro de la convivencia.**_

**George:** creo que tienen sus defectos como todos los seres humanos, hay ocasiones que pelean con frecuencia pero es normal en ellos, total como ellos mismos dicen "son cosas de gemelos"

**Gustav:** si son gemelos, pero son unos amigos maravillosos y siempre han estado apoyándonos en las buenas y en las malas como integrantes de la banda, y en lo respecta a su amistad son realmente geniales.

**Reportero**:¡¡¡¡ Muchas Gracias¡¡¡ ha culminado la entrevista, de nuevo gracias por su tiempo y paciencia.

_**Narrador: **__ Estaban reunidos los chicos de Tokio Hotel juntos a los miembros del staff, y a su manager David josh y en eso el último se dirige a los gemelos kaulitz._

**David: **Bill que te sucedió en la entrevista te quedaste helado con una simple pregunta acerca de la conexión de ustedes, que pasa siempre respondes con facilidad, y seguridad, sabes esto afecta ya que hay tantos malentendidos con la asquerosa atrocidad de _"Twincest Kaulitz"_ y con esto estás afirmando que es cierto. Ustedes son una imagen pública y deben cuidarla, y mi pellejo esta frente a ustedes y con el mundo, esto los perjudicaría con los ejecutivos de la disquera Universal, están actuando como unos verdaderos mocosos.

_**Narrador:**__** David se retiro y dejó a los chicos en el estudio conversando acerca de lo comentado por su manager.**_

**George:** creo que esto fue culpa de stress por eso no contestaste Bill, te entiendo hemos estado trabajando sin parar además eres humano, cometes errores no?

**Tom: **Creo que le están dando mucha importancia a la puta pregunta hecha por ese reporterucho, que solo necesita exagerar las cosas, para poder ganar un poco de dinero extra.

**Bill:** Tomi podemos hablar a solas por favor. dijo entre sollozos

**Tom: ** Esta bien, porque no?, vamos.

_**Narrador**__**: Los Gemelos se fueron del estudio hacia el bus Rodante de Tokio Hotel, a hablar a solas, mientras George y Gustav los miraron extrañados**_.

**Gustav:** Creo que Bill exagera parece una chica por dios

**George:** Bueno que más da, el debe controlarse, porque eso lamentodolo mucho nos perjudica a nosotros como banda.

_**Narrador: Mientras los gemelos ya estaban dentro del bus rodante de Tokio hotel, Bill se dirige a su hermano tom llorando y dice:**_

**Bill: **Perdóname por no haberme controlado en la entrevista, es que no tolero la idea que alguien descubra lo nuestro.

**Tom:** No tengo nada que perdonarte mi Bill tú no tienes culpa de nada amor, tranquilo todo se solucionará, pero eso si debemos ser más discretos y ya, además sabes que se me desgarra el corazón cuando te veo llorar ¡Te Amo¡ mi Billy.

**Bill:** Yo también Te Amo Tomi, más que mi propia vida.

_**Narrador: **__**En ese momento Tom acerco sus labios con los de Bill, y este respondió a tal beso que comenzó en un simple beso casto e inocente pero con la situación se convirtió en un beso apasionado en donde Tom le introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca entre abierta de su Bill, explorando la dulzura de esos labios sedosos y más suaves que una seda, mientras Bill jugaba con el piercing del labio de tom, era un juego erótico de lenguas en donde el piercing de lengua de Bill, le daba unas sensaciones inimaginables a su hermano tom, por todo su cuerpo después Bill le dio una lamida al cuello de tom, mientras daba pequeñas mordidas al lóbulo de la oreja de su gemelo.**_

_**Mientras el mayor succionaba el cuello del menor, estaban desesperados, Bill metió una de sus manos en el interior del pantalón de tom dándole suaves frotaciones al miembro de su gemelo, haciendo que tom gimiera.**_

**Tom: ** ¡_Oh¡ Bill eres Perfecto_…,

mientras este introducía unos de sus dedos dentro del ano de Bill, haciendo a este gemir con voz entrecortada decía _Ah… mas mas mas Tomi Tomi…, mas_ mientras este le volvía a besar para callar sus gemidos, en una de esas tom al mirar su entrepierna indicando que ya estaba erecto, observo que Bill también se encontraba duro, tom paso sus manos por debajo de la playera de bill palpando esa piel tan blanca, tan suave, tan antojable, tan deliciosa, haciendo este gemir de placer diciendo ¡_Tomi Te Amo Tanto¡_ al ver a su gemelo gimiendo este le quito el pantalón y la playera que tenia puesta, y bajo hacia la erección de Bill y empezó a succionar su miembro con su boca dándole pequeñas y suaves mordidas y lamidas incitando a Bill a querer más diciendo_: ¡Tomi, Tomi, eres muy bueno en esto por dios¡, _ Bill al ver a tom dándole el más delicioso placer, dijo entre jadeos _¡Tomi tu rico pene dentro de mi¡, _tom sonrió y saco el miembro de Bill de su boca, y su gemelo se puso a gatas sobre este, tom se chupo dos dedos suyos para lubricar la entrada de

Bill haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor de la misma, y procedió a introducir tres de sus dedos dentro de este, pero Bill le decía que. _¡no¡_

**Tom**: billaTe estoy lastimando

**Bill:** este se sonrió y dijo: _No, Solo quiero que me Folles Bruscamente con tu gozoso pene._

**Tom:** se Sonrió y se sonrojo al oír al inocente Bill que quería mas.

**Bill:** dijo entre jadeos_, Te quiero dentro de mí ya, Tomi_

**Tom:** se desabrocho el pantalón gigante que tenia puesto y se quito la playera inmensa que tenía puesta, se bajo el bóxer y hizo lo que tenía que hacer introdujo su pene erecto en la entrada de su hermano, haciendo la primera envestida suavemente, Bill se retorcía de dolor al principio pero después tuvo una sensación de dolor y placer que esto hizo que obtuviera su primer orgasmo, y gimiendo dijo_: ¡Follame mas Fuerte Tomi ¡_

**Tom: **_no decía nada, solo disfrutaba lo que hacía con su pequeño hermano Bill, el había tenido miles de chicas a su alrededor, todas dispuestas a estar con él, y en cierta parte el se acostaba con la mayoría, pero ninguna de ellas lo satisfacía sexualmente, no tanto como su hermanito Bill._

_En una de las envestidas tom se había corrido dentro de la entrada anal de Bill, mientras Bill todavía no había llegado al clímax, Bill era más ansioso en estos casos, tenía un temperamento sexual muy fuerte, (después dicen que es inocente por dios no es así, él es dios del erotismo, y tom es el dios del sexo) (BILL + TOM= SEXO DESENFRENADO)_

**Tom:** decía entre jadeos: _mierda ¡Bill Estoy exhausto¡ siento que me vas a desgastar ._

**Bill:** decía entre gemidos_: ¡Follame mas Tomi, esto no es suficiente, lo necesito, Tomi, Follame mucho más._

**Tom:** lo siento no puedo, ya me corrí, si quieres te dejo y me penetras tu, y te corres dentro de mí.

**Bill;** asintió y lo tomo como una propuesta bastante atractiva

**Tom:** salió de Bill , para colocarse a gatas frente a su gemelo

**Bill:** sonrió y le dio a su hermano una mirada lasciva diciendo: ¡Tomi estás listo Baby¡

**Bill:** entro dentro de Tomi, y con un temperamento incontrolable parece que se le iba la vida follando a su Tomi por dios¡¡ (este niño es puro fuego)

**Tom:** dijo entre jadeos Ah ah….. duele billa.

**Bill:** este es el comienzo Tomi¡¡¡ y este sonrió con lascivia **( después dicen que tom es un pervertido, pero a Bill todo el tiempo lo pintan como el pasivo, el inocente , el niño consentido, el sensible por dios también tiene su creatividad en estos aspectos, las apariencias engañan jejejeej)**

**Bill:** hizo fuertes envestidas a su Tomi, hasta que se corrió dentro de él **(al fin Bill después dicen que estas débil, y no tienes fuerzas para nada, que estas anoréxico por dios, que ingredientes le agregan a tus wafles y a tus hot cakes extractos de afrodisíacos, porque tu siempre quieres mas xd)**

**Narrador:** _Ya exhaustos los gemelitos cayeron sudados y cansados, luego de haber tenido el sexo mas desenfrenado en esa noche, en la cama en posición doble ese (uno detrás del otro, atrás tom y Bill adelante) hasta el día siguiente día. __**(Todas las noches esto se pone más salvaje, por dios, de dónde sacan tantas energías, estos niños no se cansan por dios esto sí es amor xd) **_

**Narrador:** _allí estaba la imagen oculta de los gemelos kaulitz, lo que en realidad eran más que hermanos, más que gemelos, amantes, se amaban uno al otro, son una sola alma, hasta el día de sus muertes, que se prometieron que iban a morir juntos…_

_**Fin**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi primer fansfic," twincest kaulitz", estos gemelos los amo demasiado especialmente a Bill kaulitz que de inocente no tiene ni un cabello.**_

_**Espero inspirarme en una historia twincest, que contenga drama, comedia, y por supuesto sexo grafico para los amantes del twincest billxtom. Ah se me olvidaba sin dejar la consigna de las fanáticas del Tokio hotel y del twincest kaulitz.**_

_**¡Viva El Twincest Kaulitz¡**_

_**Un beso gigante**_

_**Atentamente,**_

_**Solanch kaulitz**_


End file.
